


We Need To Talk

by milkovichs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Relationship Advice, Some Humor, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkovichs/pseuds/milkovichs
Summary: Takes place right after Ian leaves Mickey at 3x12. Mandy decides to talk to her brother.





	

"The fuck you still here for?" Mickey yelled, almost even growled at the girl. When he saw his sister wasn't going anywhere anytime soon he was fuming with rage. "Get the fuck out!"

"You're a fuckin' dick, Mickey." Mandy whispered in almost shock, but loud enough for Mickey to hear.

"Fuck you." Mickey scoffed, in almost disgust and anger.

"No, Mickey. I'm not even kidding. What the actual fuck is wrong with you? We need to talk." Mandy sighed, waltzing over to her brother's bedside, she leaned back on the wall, arms holded tightly over her chest, staring at Mickey.

"I don't feel like fuckin' talkin' to you, Mandy."

"Well, too bad." Mandy huffed with an eyeroll. After a second her face soften, looking more gentle and sympathetic at her brother. "Mick, you do-"

"I don't need you to pity me," Mickey interrupted, "You're not my fucking mother. We don't need to have "the talk" about boys."

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish, will ya? I don't even know how _he_ could stand your lame ass," Mandy grunted and received a still pissed off Mickey flipping her off, knowing exactly who she was talking about, "I was going to say, you do realize I'm not pissed or disappointed, right Mick? I'm not going to shame you for liking another boy, you're _you_. No matter what, you're still my brother and I love you. Shit, can't blame ya. I had a crush on him back then too. But, what I am pissed about is you hurting my best friend, asshole."

Mickey looked down and pulled out a smoke, putting it to his lips, he knew this was going to be a _long_ fucking talk.

"I didn't even know you guys were a thing till he said something at your wedding."

"We're **not** a thing. And wait what? The fuck he say at the wedding?" Mickey asked, nervously. 

"Relax. He was drunk and sad, blurted out a few things about you and him, doing _things_.. And his feelings. The music was loud, so I hardly doubt anyone else heard. Plus, it was just me and Lip around him."

"Fucking Lip was by him? Mands, what if he-"

"What? What if he tells someone? How stupid can you get? Mickey, you do realize Ian is gay. His fuckin' brother is gay and Lip loves and accepts him. Why would he care if you were too, huh?"

Mickey was silent, he never thought about that. He was filled with too much rage and self-hatred to even consider there was a possibility of other people even accepting someone like him.

Mandy sighed, walking over to sit next to her brother and snatching his smoke. "Y'know, I feel pretty stupid myself. Not knowing you two were ever a thing till' now, huh. Fuck me, right? Now that I think of it, I'm putting all the pieces together. Ian constantly asking about you, you working at the same store as him, him coming over and oh god, who knows what you guys were doing when I was distracted-"

"Fuck you." Mickey said, biting back a laugh. Mandy giggled and placed her head onto her brother's shoulder, giving back the smoke.

After a few minutes of silence Mandy sighed sweetly, "Mick, you do realize you're going to have to make this right?"

"Nothin' I can do bout' it now. He's probably already long gone."

"You love him?"

"What?" Mickey asked, the question totally threw him off guard.

"Do you love him?" Mandy asked again.

"Why?"

"Don't answer a question with another question, dickhead."

"Shut up, skank. And.. I don't know. Not sure yet."

"You gonna miss him?"

"I.. Yeah. I'm going to miss him." Mickey had decided to just be honest with Mandy, no point in trying to lie anymore when she already knew. 

"Then you'll guys find each other again."

"How do you know that?"

"Ian loves you. Like really fuckin' loves you. You love.. _Might_ love him. You always find a way back to each other, right? Ian just needs some time to himself. He'll come back, Mick, don't worry. I know you'll make this right."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Since when did you become my personal therapist?"

"Well, someone needs to educate your sorry ass."

"Yeah, becaude I totally need to hear relationship advice from the girl who ran over her ex-boyfriend's ex."

"Hey, fuck you! I just told her to back off.. _Milkovich style_."

"Uh, huh."

"Look, jokes aside, I know you won't admit it now but you love him, Mickey. He's good for you. You came from a broken family, so you're broken. But he's putting all the pieces together and making you whole again, he's fixing you."

"Can't fix somethin' that's already broken, dumbass."

"Maybe not. But you gotta give him credit for at least trying, right? Don't really see anyone else trying to hang around Mickey Milkovich."

"Fuck off."

"Man, the gallaghers really fucked us up, huh?" Mandy chuckled at the thought of how two gallagher's made their dull life so different.

"We were already fucked up."

"You're right. But it was nice feeling like someone loved you for once, like they needed you, like you actually had a purpose or meaning in life even if it was just for a second. I never even thought people like us deserved to be happy, shit, maybe we don't but it was still a nice feeling." Mandy admitted, sadness filling her voice.

Mickey sighed, he hated seeing or hearing his little sister sad, she was too good to be sad over some stupid ass boy. "Mandy, don't think like that, alright?  _I_  already love you."

"I know but.. It was different. What me and Lip had, I know you know what I'm talking about, you probably feel the same when you were with Ian. Protected, loved, cared for. It's a nice feeling, guess the gallagher's just got that charm on us, huh?" Mandy nudged Mickey, who just laughed.

"Well, have fun sulking, I'm gonna take a nap." Mandy yawned getting up, walking over to the door. 

"Thanks," Mickey mumbled, "For the talk.." 

Mandy stopped and turned back to look at her brother, with a tired smile. "Hey, you know what's funny? Mickey Milkovich. The neighborhood's violent thug. Not afraid of anything _except_ the possibility of being in love with a teenage boy." Mandy laughed.

"Man, get the fuck out!" 


End file.
